Back To The Future
by WildNoa13474
Summary: Uh oh. Barry done messed up again. Or did he? Who send them into the past, and is Barry's past self, some Sebastian Smythe kid, really the only one that could get them back? Also, are Captain Cold and the Flash finally getting together? This can't end well. Rated M for Sebastian's snark vocabulary. #MoreSnarkThanStark Part 0 of the Identity Crisis series.
1. Chapter 1

Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen, superhero and heir to the Smythe fortune, was not having a good day.

He had, again, traveled back in time accidently. This time though it wasn't his doing.

He groaned as his hand came away from his head covered in a sticky red liquid. Yeah, he wasn't going to get back to the future any time soon, especially considering the kids that... Oh shit. Barry disregarded the teens staring at him for a moment to focus on how fuck he was, as he finally recognized the familiar corridors of Dalton.

And then considered banging his head against a wall when he noticed Captain Cold sitting next to him, dazedly rubbing his arm when he processed their surroundings.

Slowly, he turned his head to the familiar looking teens, hoping at least something good could happen...

Barry sighed in exasperation, and let himself fall onto his back again hopelessly.

Of course the whole of New Directions had to be standing there staring slack-jawed. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this shit."

Luckily enough it wasn't that bad,he was still wearing his cowl, so at least they weren't staring at him because he looked like he was this Sebastian's clone. They were just staring at the two weirdly dressed guys that had come tumbling out of the random portal that had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared... Okay, nevermind, this was pretty bad.

"Ummm..." Barry looked around frantically, catching Snart's eyes. There was a lazy 'we should probably get out of here' look mixed with the familiar exasperated 'what did you do this time Scarlet' look.

Barry panicked. "Gottagoseeyoulaterbye!" He quickly rushed off, grabbing Cold, only stopping in the hedges beside the school. Then realized how two older men, one of which wearing a long-lost coat and the other a seemingly leather suit creeping in the bushes beside a high school would look to a bystander and speeded Snart off to a nearby alley.

Barry scanned the area and relaxed slightly when he determined they were alone. Then he turned to face Snart, who was looking at him. Cold wasn't going to attack Barry, not while Barry was his only way home.

"What was that all about, Scarlet?" Snart said in his usual lazy drawl, although his narrowed eyes betrayed his... Suspicion? Thoughtfulness? Whatever it was, Snart was looking at Barry intently, making him uncomfortable. He shifted slightly and blushed.

"I panicked." He admitted. Seeing the deadpan look Snart was sending him, Barry's figurative shields, already in place from getting send into the past for no apparent reason, immediately went on the defensive. "I'm sorry, I'm not really used to time traveling yet." He said, sarcasm coloring his tone.

"Well you brought us here, wherever 'here' is, so get me back."

Barry grinned a little at the familiar cold attitude. Some things will always stay the same. He forced his guard to lower a bit.

"'Here' is just outside Dalton Academy, 2006. My old high school." Barry had recognized the small but rapidly growing tree in the courtyard that was only planted there at the end of 2005. He frowned. He didn't really care if Le- Snart found out his high school alias, it wasn't that big a secret. "As for going back, we'll need either my or your past self's help. The portal that brought us here is in flux and needs to be stabilized by someone compatible with one of us-"

"Cut the nerd talk, Scarlet, I know how it works." Cold drawled, interrupting Barry. "However much I hate that I have to work with another goody-two-shoes, I guess I'll bear with it to get back 'home'."

Barry smirked. "People change, Snart. I'm a completely different person than I was in high school." He paused, then continued. "Talking about people who change..."

"For the last time, _Speedy, I'm not joining your little crime fighting club."

"We have cookies?" Barry offered.

Pause.

"What kind?"

Barry and Snart were still bickering over which cookie sort was best as they walked through an empty hallway. Barry was so glad he had a near perfect long-term memory, even if his short term was almost non-existent. He had remembered this year's roster, and which hallway was most unlikely to have skipping students hanging around in. He even remembered every song he had performed here to the letter!

"Everyone knows Chocolate Chip is the best, Scarlet."

"And most people know your definition of 'everyone' isn't the best, Snart. Blueberry is clearly the right choice here." Barry smugly held up his hands, having speedwritten 'blueberry' on his right hand and 'chocolate chip' on the other.

Len's smirk was amused. "For you maybe. Your right hand is not the right choice for me." They were now facing each other, so 'blueberry' was on Len's left.

"Well maybe you just need to... See things from my perspective." As soon as he said that Barry turned away and walked on, realizing with horror that he had just been flirting with Captain Cold. With the familiarity of his surroundings and the banter he had been slipping into his old habits. Bad, bad Barry! No flirting with Len!

It didn't happen often, but sometimes when he was lost in memories, defensive, frustrated, hurt or annoyed or meeting with aristocrats he slipped back into his Sebastian persona. It was instinctuental by now, meant to protect him with snark and intellect instead of brutal strength. Or speed, in this case.

Barry didn't realize he had been silent for a while before Len called him out on it.

"Hey Scarlet Speedster, what's with the serious face, scared your past self might embarrass you?"

Barry chuckled, thinking about what his past self's face would look like if he heard Len say that. "Actually, I'm probably going to embarrass him. What I'm more worried about is if he will actually help us."

Len raised an eyebrow, silently marveling at the fact that they had been strolling about a school for around ten minutes without encountering a single person. "Right, like you could do anything other than help people, Hero Complex."

Barry just smiled mysteriously, annoying Len to no end. He narrowed his eyes. "What?" He drawled.

Barry's smile widened.


	2. Chapter 2

After five more minutes of wandering through hallways, Len grew tired. "How big is this thing anyway? How could you possibly get to any classes in time?"

"We're taking a longer route to avoid people. I told you this before." Barry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but this is ridiculous, Scarlet." Len complained, then saw Barry's smirk. "No, don't say it-"

"You aren't getting cold feet, are you?"

Len groaned. Cold puns were usually good, but when your frenemy is making them constantly for about ten minutes they get annoying. He wasn't sure he could stand it for much longer.

Luckily for him they finally stopped in front of a door. Barry tried the knob, but it was locked.

"I could-" Len began hopefully.

" _No_. You are _not_ breaking into my room." Barry glared sternly, then reached in a nearby plant and was rewarded with an iron key.

"Seriously, Scarlet? It's like you wanted to be robbed. Any robber would check nearby hiding spots first."

"Oh, thank you so much for the wise advice that is so much use to me. I'll have you know I haven't been robbed in the two years that I live here."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I would hope not, or do you enjoy my presence to the extent of spending years with two versions of myself?"

Len blinked at the change in attitude. Barry realized what he was doing and thought about toning it down a bit, but decided he would need a Sebastian mindset to deal with a Sebastian mindset.

Speaking of, the latter Sebastian mindset was staring at them from on one of the beds, an unreadable expression on his face.

Barry smirked at his past. "Like what you see?"

"Depends on if I'm hallucinating. Two strange men in my room isn't unusual, however I did not go to a bar yesterday, and neither did my roommate. And one of those men is pretending to be an Eskimo, while Leather Suit is a copy of myself."

If Len was even a little bit more expressive he would be slack-jawed. As it was, he just arched an eyebrow incredulously.

"Scarlet, why is there an evil twin in your room, and where is your past self."

He turned to Barry, but the latter just smiled amusedly.

Although Sebastian was incredibly confused at the strangers talking about past selves and multiple versions of someone in his room, he kept a straight face.

"Eskimo seems just as lost as I am, so I'll ask you." Sebastian narrowed eyes at Barry.

"What the hell is with the leather suit? It looks kinky."

"Yes, obviously I whip slaves in my sex dungeon every night." Barry snarked.

Len's palm met his forehead.

 **Short chapters, but I'm updating more frequently. I'll get another chapter up... Somewhen soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian smirked. Whoever this guy was, he was likable. He was still going to get answers, though.

"Again, what exactly are you doing here."

The Eskimo glared at Leather Dude, conveying a 'I want to know what the hell is going on too' with his eyes. _Those are some expressive eyes._

"Luckily for you, you'll be me someday."

"What Scarlet is _trying to say_ ," Eskimo drawled, sounding annoyed, "is that we're from the future, and _apparently_ he's your future self." He shot another disbelieving look at 'Scarlet', which slightly confused Sebastian, but he led it slide in favor of the more important problem. Time travel wasn't real.

"Prove it." Sebastian's skeptical voice was directed towards his 'future self'.

He watched with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. On the inside, he was freaking out because _WOAH TIME TRAVEL MIGHT BE REAL_ but he pushed that side of him, well, to the side, and took everything these people said with a grain of salt. Anyone could _say_ they were your future self, that doesn't make it real.

Leather dude just nodded and pushed off his cowl, revealing a handsome face that _looked exactly like Sebastian's._ While Sebastian was still shocked speechless, Barry commented casual-seriously, "Hello Past Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Allen-Smythe. Wow, I've always wanted to say that."

 **Yes, I said I would update earlier. Yes, this was super short. Blame Jason.**


	4. Chapter 4

While Past-Barry's eyebrows seemed frozen in place higher than humanly possible, Len decided he'd let him proccess the information and pulled Future-Barry to the side.

"What. Is. Going. On." Len hissed to the Scarlet Speedster, and relaxed slightly when Barry slipped back into his normal posture, instead of the cocky I'm-The-Most-Important-Person-Here-And-You-Know-It posture he'd had for the past minutes.

"My past self is Sebastian Smythe, a snarky teenage jerk," Barry answered, smiling half-proudly, half-painfully, "and also a bully."

When Len just kept staring incredulously, his smile became the wide grin Len knew(and loved).

"Why, aren't you glad not to be dealing with 'another good-two-shoes'?"

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, wait, stop.

"You."

"Me." Barry sounded amused.

"A bully."

"A bully."

"What."

"Yup." Now he sounded a bit bored.

Len had to forcefully steer his mind away from more idiotic exclamations and focused on the real problem.

"Then if you he is such a bad person, how do you expect him to help us?"

"He's not a bad person, per se, just misguided. Besides, he always looks out for number one. He'll help us get back, because he knows that somewhere in the future he will want help getting back."

Before Len could take time to process the science-nerd's sentence, the door opened.

All heads turned towards the door opening.

Hunter stared at the scene before him. Two unknown men, one of which was wearing a parka indoors, the other clad in red leather, were standing in a corner of the room looking like they were arguing before he came in. On the other side of the room stood Sebastian doing absolutely nothing.

All stood frozen, looking at him.

This was not the first time he had walked into a scene like this, but it was the most creative one yet. The leather was new. Although most of the time the occupants of the room were a bit more active, and usually on a bed.

So he simply commented, "I don't want to know," turned and walked away, shutting the door behind him.

He would just get some Mexican, then.


	5. Chapter 5

Deciding to ignore the sudden appearance and disappearance of some jock in a uniform, Len turned back to Barry and was about to continue arguing _what the hell_ when he was stopped by a dripping sound. In the dead silence of the room, the sound was crystal clear, and Len found the source easily.

"Scarlet?"

Barry blinked and looked up from where he had been staring, eyes glazed over and a bit of an odd look on his face that had been there the whole time but Len had never noticed before.

"Hm?"

"No, I was talking to the floor."

At this, Sebastian, who had snapped out of it some time ago and had been thinking over _how_ and _what_ , looked up sharply and stared at the rather obvious pool of blood spreading on the oak planks.

Apparently the author mentioned Barry was bleeding in the first chapter and then totally forgot.

"Shit!"

Barry exclaimed, focusing on the present- or past, depending on your perspective- and finally noticing that _there was a hole in his side_.

Barry let out a string of curses and looked around for something to cover the wound, which he had gotten prior to time travelling from a piece of shrapnel flung into his side by Weather Wizard's tornado.

Sebastian walked over a bit faster than he would normally bother from where Barry had been sure his past self hadn't been standing and handed him a first aid kit that Barry remembered as being in the bathroom next to the mirrored cabinets.

Luckily, Barry had much experience with treating wounds in the field and in an instant had the suit off. Len was disappointed to see that Barry wore clothes underneath- wait what? No he wasn't- as Barry lifted his shirt and wrapped the bandage around his side like a professional.

When he was done, Barry sighed, calming down, and winced at the shocked, pale face of Sebastian Smythe and Len's curious gaze. His past self likely hadn't seen that much blood in his life, and he wasn't going to unsee it any time soon. As for Len, although the guy didn't radiate much emotion besides the occasional 'grumpily intimidating', Barry would almost say his companion was..

Worried?

Barry immediately dismissed the thought. He knew Len, the man didn't get worried, not to mention the healing factor, which Len knew about.

Speaking of knowing things, Sebastian didn't. Know things, that is.

"Don't worry," Barry said casually, addressing Sebastian, "It's already healing."

"Ah, and I suppose I can't know why, because telling me about my future would destroy the timeline?" Sebastian said dryly, a but more composed and intently _not_ looking at the blood staining the floor.

"Oh, that's ridiculous. If we could destroy the timeline we'd have already done it just by being here. Instead, just by being in our past, we created a parallel universe. That's why we can get sent here so easily but can't get back without your help: time travel is much easier than dimensional travel. So I'm actually your alternate future self."

"So, to sum up the nerd talk, we got sent to the past and ended up in an alternate universe. We need you to get back." Len summarized.

Processing these words, Sebastian was sufficiently distracted from the blood and the memory of open flesh and horror and some color returned to his cheeks.

"You need my help? I'd be willing to help myself, or my alternate future self, as long as you answer some of my questions first, since it's not certain your future is the same as my future anyway." Sebastian decided.

"Sure. It's not like we're in a hurry." Barry was a bit surprised at how easy it was, but shrugged, then grimaced in pain, reminded of the shrapnel wound he got fighting Weather Wizard.

"First off, what are you?" Sebastian gestured towards his no longer leather-clad alternate future self.

"Bartholomew Sebastian Henry "Barry" Smythe-Allen, also known as the Flash, savior of Central City and heir to the Smythe fortune." Barry promptly answered.

Sebastian's eyebrow raised at the 'savior' part.

"I'm also a certified superhero with superspeed and a healing factor that's part of my superspeed but worth mentioning anyway."

Sebastian first looked skeptical, but then shrugged. He'd seen the guy- Barry, he'd added to the name both of them had- change out of a superhero looking costume in less than a second.

Then he turned to Parka.

"And what superhero are you supposed to be? Parka-man?"

Barry snickered quietly and Parka rolled his eyes.

"Leonard Snart, part of the Rogues, full time supervillain and enemy of the Flash. Also known as Captain Cold." Len drawled.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Supervillain? Boring."

Len looked mildly offended, which for him equaled yelling in rage.

"So, how do I help you get back?"

"Well, there's only one problem with getting back."

Both Sebastian and Len looked inquisitively at Barry.

"To get back, I need to go about Mach 2 to time travel, and you will be there as anchor. You don't actually need to do anything, just being there is enough. The problem is that I can't _go_ Mach 2 for at least another few days due to _this_."

Barry pointed at his wound, which was covered by a bloodstained shirt.

"Well, we could always introduce you two as my twin and company." Sebastian gestured to Barry when he said 'twin' and Len when he said 'company'.

"That.. Might actually work." Len commented. He looked to Barry to see his opinion, and his eyes widened when the only thing he saw was the Speedster collapsed on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Len rushed over to Barry's side.

"Barry! Shit." Len checked over the Speedster even though he knew what was wrong, and relaxed when he found steady vitals. "He's exhausted and out of energy. He needs food in his system."

Sebastian nodded, looking alarmed and woefully unprepared for this shit, and grabbed his phone off the desk, quickly dialing a number.

"Hunter? Favor time." Sebastian sounded stressed, even to his own ears, but he figured he was allowed to lose his composure after an alternate superhero version of him and company broke into his dorm room and proceeded to blow his mind.

"Is there a lesbian foursome involved?" Hunter's casual voice came over the speaker.

"God no! Why do you even need to ask?"

"January 18th, 2012."

"...Fair point. Anyway, you're getting Mexican, right?"

Hunter paused, confused. "Yeah, I'm on my way. How do you know these things?"

Sebastian's voice turned dry for a second. "It's four PM on a Wednesday, and we only get Italian if I'm coming with you. Of course you're getting Mexican."

Yeah, Hunter didn't have an answer to that.

"So, can you bring a truckload of food back? I'll pay you back, of course."

"Does this have to do with whatever I walked in on a few minutes ago?"

"Yes."

A sigh was heard on the other side. "Fine, just make sure you're all dressed by the time I'm back. So, a metaphorical or literal truckload?"

Sebastian glanced at Parka, or Leonard as he'd introduced himself, who simply shrugged. He was no doctor.

Sebastian turned back to the phone. "Somewhere in between."

 **For those expecting an immensely long chapter after so many weeks, this is not it. I've been enjoying my vacation and dreading school, and instead of working on this I've been thinking up several more stories. Whoops.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So Parka-man-"

"It's Snart."

"-is there a reason that you're worried about Future Me?" Sebastian asked when they had laid Barry down on the bed and were waiting for Hunter.

He raised his eyebrows to accompany his words, looking Len up and down contemplatively.

Len did not like that look.

"Simple, really. He eliminates my competition, I don't cause irreparable damage, and we have a tentative agreement to not kill eachother. On purpose."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Right. That's all."

"Yes."

Before Sebastian could make a scathing remark about the fact that his future self was clad in full leather and looking pretty friendly with Parka-man, there was knocking at the door.

"Don't be naked!" Came a muffled voice casually.

"As if you would complain," Sebastian called back smirking.

Hunter kicked the door open and walked in, grinning. The reason for his mauling of the door was the multiple great smelling boxes in his arms. "True enough," he admitted. "Still, I'd be jealous."

Barry shifted a little, his is eyes fluttering. "... Food?"

Len did the Len-equivalent of face-palming and gave Barry a dry look.

"Watch it, Scarlet, you're becoming predictable."

Barry finished his food in no time, surprisingly leaving some for Len, Sebastian and Hunter, the latter two who simply stared at the bottomless hole in the room.

Len noted that the speedster looked better already, the latter giving the jock in the uniform a jaunty wave and greeting him as 'Hunter'.

Which would make sense, since Younger Scarlet had called a guy called Hunter.

"Well I'm flattered you know my name, but I have no idea who the he'll you two are," Joc- Hunter commented. "Care to explain?"

Barry shrugged and stepped forward to shake Hunter's hand. "Barry Smythe, twin brother of Bassy here. This is my cohort Len. You can call him Len."

"No, you-"

"Yes you can." Barry interrupted Len with a smile, stepping back again to sit on the bed.

"I wasn't aware Bas had a twin." Hunter sounded surprised.

Sebastian shrugged. "They're only here for a few days, Barry doesn't have many chances to come visit due to work and stuff."

"Alright." Hunter had no problem accepting that. It wasn't like Sebastian talked much about his personal life, or at all really. "Just one question,"

"Yeah?" Barry answered curiously.

"Do I want to know why there's a huge bloodstain on your shirt?"

Barry looked down at his shirt in realization, then looked back up and shrugged awkwardly. "... Fashion?"

 **This story is all over the place. It's an incredible mess and it's not even 5000 words. Seriously even Ultimatum is strung together better than this, but you guys seem to like it, so whatever I guess** **?**

 **And yes, blood is the new trendy. Deal with it.**


End file.
